


someones married their everyones

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Happy Ending, M/M, Not New Directions Friendly, Not Rachel Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly less ambitious Kurt Hummel has long moved on from McKinley High, and he only took one person with him, but he's perfectly content where he is. After being screwed over for most of his life, this quiet life is his little happily-ever-after.</p><p>Suck on that, Rachel Berry- Kurt Hummel has everything he ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someones married their everyones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/gifts).



> Title is from "anyone lived in a pretty how town" by e. e. cummings.

_"Many people need desperately to receive this message:_

_'I feel and think much as you do, care about many of the things you care about, although most people do not care about them._

_You are not alone.”_

_― Kurt Vonnegut,_ Timequake

 

Only one of Kurt Hummel's friendships from high school survived- the most important one.

Kurt can't find it in himself to care about the rest.

*

Within an hour of meeting Blaine at the Lima Bean Kurt is convinced he's in love. Not only is Blaine gay like him, a fact he soon admitted after Kurt blurted it out to the dashing boy in a private school uniform, but he is interested in most of the things Kurt is interested in with enough of a differing opinion to make their conversations interesting. Not only that, but he pays Kurt more attention than any of Kurt's friends have over all the years he's known them.

The first few meetings are accidents, them meeting up at the Lima Bean coincidentally a few times over the next few weeks, but after about three weeks of conversations Blaine leans across the table, takes Kurt's hand in his, and smiles. "Let's make this official, why don't we?"

Kurt smiles back, then leans in and kisses him.

*

Blaine stays at Dalton and Kurt stays at McKinley. They Skype occasionally, but they see each other on the weekends and a few times during the week and that’s all they need.

Blaine is the one to comfort Kurt when his father has his heart attack, and when Karofsky forces a kiss on him Kurt calls him from the locker room, sobbing. Blaine calls Finn to go get Kurt and drives straight to Lima after making sure that Kurt’s okay.

He holds Kurt in his arms through the night as Kurt cries.

*

Senior Prom is the last straw.

He’s hurt and humiliated in front of the entire school and no one does anything about it. Finn is gone by then, kicked out for fighting with Jesse St. James, but afterwards, when he finds out, he tries everything he can to make it up to Kurt. Everyone else, however, does nothing. Blaine steps out in front of the entire school and asks him for a dance, forever earning him Kurt’s love and respect, but everyone else just _watches_.

*

Kurt doesn't go to New York- that's Rachel's dream.

He doesn't go to L.A.- that's Puck's and Mercedes'.

He doesn't stay in Lima- he's meant for more than that. He loves his brother, but not even family will keep him in Ohio, where he was bullied, harassed, and assaulted for years.

Kurt Hummel may not want to be a star, but he knows he's meant for greater for this.

*

"Longwood University, Kurt?" Rachel scoffs, waving an envelope around in front of him, "Really? I thought you were going to New York with me. You're not going to be a star in  _Virginia."_

Kurt snatches the envelope from her hand and fixes her with a bitch-glare. "I never wanted to be a star, Rachel. I just wanted to be known for more than being the school's resident fag, and none of you cared enough to stop Karofsky. Blaine is the only one of you who cared, and he'll be just across campus studying at the School of Business. If you'd cared about me at all except as a back-up singer you'd have noticed that music and fashion are hobbies for me. Yes, I love them, but they're not a  _career_ and they'll never be. I want to be a teacher, maybe help balance out all the shitty ones who never helped me. I want to be something like Coach Bieste- kind, supportive, and willing to listen when kids have problems. I want to help kids who have been shunted over by the Schues of the world, make sure they know that they're wanted and appreciated."

“But a teacher, Kurt? _Really_?”

Kurt scowls. “Screw you, Rachel Berry. You don't listen at all. I'll be glad to get rid of you.” Then he walks away.

*

Kurt and Blaine manage to wrangle dorms somewhat near each other- one floor apart, that's it. 

They eat lunch together everyday, have dates on weekends, and that's enough for them. It's all they need. 

*

Kurt proposes their junior year of college. It isn't anything extravagant- by that point they have moved into their own apartment, and one night Kurt prepares a nice meal and when Blaine sits down for dinner he pulls out the ring and gives Blaine a heartfelt speech.

Blaine, of course, says yes, and kisses him senseless. There's no music, no splendor, but they couldn't be happier.

*

When it comes time for their wedding two years later, it's a small affair. They invite their immediate families, Finn's girlfriend Kate and Cooper's girlfriend Rose, and a few friends from college. Blaine invites a few of his friends from Dalton- Wes, Jeff, and Nick, who he's still best friends with after five years.

"Do you want to invite any friends from high school?" Blaine asks as they're picking out the guest list.

"No," Kurt replies, "All I need is you."

And they leave it at that.

*

Only one of Kurt Hummel's relationships from high school survived- the most important one.

Kurt couldn't be happier.


End file.
